The present disclosure relates to a seal assembly, and more particularly to a carbon seal.
Seals are frequently used in aircraft gas turbine engines, industrial gas turbines or other machines. A carbon seal is of significant importance to performance and is supported to minimize distortion due to thermal and pressure effects.